Finding His True Love
by YunKyon-chan
Summary: Yuki wishes his life wasn't so boring...Watch out with what you wish for! YukiOC Read and REVIEW! On hold! Will write more, after I finish, One Journey, Two Stories
1. Prologue

Yunkyon-chan: Hello! This is my second Fanfiction! Please Review!

Yuki: That probably won't happen...

Yunkyon-chan: Why? I'm asking nicely! Oh, Yeah! I don't own Fruits Basket, but I own the characters that will be showing up! So don't use, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Yuki: Ow! Can you talk any louder! I'm standing right here!

Yunkyon-chan: Sorry Yuki-kun! I just want to make sure people don't use my characters!

Yuki: Whatever...Just start the story!

Yunkyon-chan: Enjoy, and Review!

**Prologue-Love or not?**

Yuki Sohma; seventeen; tall, lean, and handsome! Dark metallic hair, violet eyes, and fair skin. Every girl wanted this certain male; to bad he only wanted one girl…Tohru Honda. He always admired her kindness and selflessness. The way she would think of others, before herself. Willing to help anyone, who was in need. He wasn't the only one who was in love with her. His cousin, Kyo Sohma, had feeling for the girl; as well. The battle for her heart began! Yuki didn't know when it started, but Tohru would have a certain smile, just for Kyo…

Kyo seemed to change as well. He didn't get mad, as easily; he learned to control his temper. He would say no to everyone else, but Tohru…Yuki saw he never had a chance with Tohru, so he backed down…Kyo beat him, for once…

* * *

Walking home late, from a student council meeting, he sighed…_I wish my life, wasn't so boring! I wish I didn't have this stupid curse, or a crazy fanclub…Just a NORMAL TEENAGER LIFE! _Yuki thought with another sigh. Suddenly the earth underneath him began to shake…

"Wha…What's, going on!" He replied looking at the ground. It gave out, splitting open; Yuki falling through…

* * *

Yunkyon-chan: I want to know what you think! At least **FIVE **Reviews! Not a lot, but enough!

Yuki: Please don't be lazy...Just review! It really helps!

Yunkyon-chan: I want reviews! I don't want flames! REVIEWS! NOT FLAMES! I'll delete the flames...I read reviews!

Both: See Ya!


	2. New world

**Chapter 1- New World**

Yuki wakes up, not remembering a thing…_Huh? Where am I? _He looks around, the scenery was completely different. _Pine trees, no Japanese signs, peaceful, strange looking houses…_He thought looking around, and then he hears someone muttering. "Ow, Black Cat must like me today! My luck went down the drain!" The girl muttered trying to get up. Yuki then realized something…He didn't transform! He got up with a start, holding out his hand for her to grab.

She sits up, and then glares at Yuki, anger running deep in her hazel eyes. She grabs his hand; getting up. She brushes off. Yuki looks at her amazed, _for once, a girl who doesn't fall at my feet…_She has shoulder length dirty blonde hair; fair skin, freckles adorned on her cheeks, and bangs slightly covering hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight, but loose black shirt, light blue hip-hugger jeans; metallic colored sneakers; two bead bracelets adorned on her left arm; a watch adorning her other arm. She was still glaring at Yuki, as he checked her out.

"Will you stop looking at me like that! I'm not in a really good mood…I had a bad day, and I really don't want to hurt you…" She replied sourly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just making sure you were alright!" He replied a little startled by her tone.

"Whatever! I'm going home!" she replied throwing her messenger bag on her shoulder, grabbing her sketchpad, notebook, and manga 'Bleach'; turning around walking away.

He looked at her for a minute before following her. She tries to out run him, but he catches up, lightly touching her shoulder. She grabs his hand, turning around, looking him in the eye…

"Why, are you following me! I don't need your pity!" She fumed, ready to break his wrist.

"No, I was just surprised…You're the first to just speak to me, instead of falling at my feet…I don't know where I am…this place is strange to me." He replied softly looking at her in the eye.

She loosens her grip on his hand, and slightly smiling at him. "So, what you're saying is, you fell from another world, or somethin' crazy like that?" She giggles. She had to say that, from all the manga and anime she seen; something crazy always seems to happen.

Yuki blushes, this girl was definitely different…not to mention cute, to his taste. He then realized he didn't introduce himself… "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself…My name's Yuki Sohma."

She stops giggling and smiles again. "Nice to meet you, Yuki, name's Leina, Leina Smith…" She takes hold of his hand, dragging him along.

He blushes more, and asks softly…"Uh, where are we going?"

She continues to walk, and then said, "Well, the least I could do is, help you out…I mean you came from another world, right?"

He nods, and catches up to her pace. She then said, "So is that your natural color or did you dye it?" she ended pointing at his hair. "I mean it's a nice color, I was just wondering…"

"Yeah, it's my natural color… And thanks for helping me." He replied sighing slightly.

"Your welcome, I could see you're not from here…Your clothes, hair and eyes gave it away…" She replied looking straight ahead. "Oh, and were heading to my house! I can get my thoughts straighten out there!" She chirped.

He smiles, maybe this world isn't so strange after all…

* * *

Yunkyon-chan: Sorry to keep you hanging in the last chapter! I just want a review instead of hits! I know you all want me to continue, but I want to hear your opinons! So, review PLEASE!

Yuki: It's true! She looks at the computer screen, and sees the hits increase! Review! Voice your opinion!

Both: See ya later!


	3. Kathy Smith

**Yunkyon-chan: I'm glad so many have read this story! My friends at school get to read it as well. Well I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Leina and Kathy, so don't use without permission!**

**Yuki: Man, you said a mouthful! It's funny, you said you don't own Fruits Basket, even though; I'm the only Furuba character in the story!**

**Yunkyon-chan: Well excuse me! I'll start over! I don't own Yuki Sohma, but I own the characters to come, so don't use without permission! How's that, Prince!**

**Yuki: Thanks, I feel soo special…not.**

**Yunkyon-chan: Whatever! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2- Kathy Smith**

They made it to her house…it was a simple layout. Two stories high; maroon outlined the roof of the carport, and main house; light peach was the main color of the whole building. They walk through the carport, making it to the side door. Leina fishes out her house key, inserting it in the keyhole; turning it; hearing a click, she turns the doorknob, walking in.

Yuki looks around taking off his shoes, at the door. It was a simple kitchen/dining room. A table fitting at least four; and a counter; with three barstools. Yuki was so caught up with the layout, he didn't hear Leina speak.

"Hey! Are you okay?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to the Prince! Come in, Prince!"

"Wha?" Yuki replied looking at Leina. She shakes her head, boy this guy was fun to mess with! She grabs his hand, leading him somewhere else. They walk through the kitchen down a small staircase, and then reach a spare bedroom. The room was equipped with a bed, TV, radio, dresser, and closet.

"This is where you can stay, there's some old clothes, in the closet…but if their too big, I'll go clothes shopping with you…don't get it wrong, I'm just helping you out…" Leina replied shyly looking to the side.

Yuki blinked. One minute this girl was mad as hell, now…she was shy, cute, and funny! Suddenly "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park, starts to play. Leina slightly jumps, and then pulled out a cell phone, answering the call.

"Oh, hi mom! Yeah sorry! Yeah, I got home safe and sound!" Leina replied calmly.

"Why are you so calm? Did something happen?" Her mother asked softly.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you all about it, when you get home…"

Click!

Yuki had a look of awe on his face. How he wish to be close to his family members like that! _Oh, well…now's not the time to dwell on the past! I wonder what her mother is like. If Leina acts like this, how will her mother act! _He thought with a slight look of fear on his face.

"Yuki! Are you okay? Calm down, breathe!" She replied shaking his shoulders.

He snapped back into reality, and placed a hand on his face. _Relax Yuki! Take your time. You can do this! I mean you did wish for a normal, teenager life; right! Yeah…you can do this! Yeah…_He thought nodding to himself.

Leina raised an eyebrow. _He's a strange one alright! THAT'S GOOD! BECAUSE I LOVE PEOPLE WHO ARE DIFFERENT! Okay…stop shouting…good. I hope mom will let Yuki stay! Well, we'll see, won't we!_ She thought clenching a fist in determination.

* * *

An hour later, the two teenagers hear a car pull up. Leina jumps up, walking to the side door greeting… 

**Yunkyon-chan: Mwahahahaha! I could end it here!**

**Yuki: Don't, people will come and kill you…and then the story won't continue!**

**Yunkyon-chan: True! Okay, continuing!**

**Yuki: she agrees with me…for once…without a fight…Blinks twice is she sane? Or just crazy!**

**Yunkyon-chan: Hits Yuki with a Yuki plushie Shut up! I want to continue! And what's wrong, with agreeing! I'm tried of fighting anyway! Too much energy use! Okay continuing with the story!**

Leina runs to her mom giving her a big hug. Yuki walking in to see this, he smiles…Her mother looks at the dark-metallic haired teen, and then at her daughter. She smiles, and the said kindly, "Leina, who is this strapping young lad?" pointing at Yuki. "You know I don't like boys alone with you! I trust you, but not the boys!"

Yuki stood dumb-founded. Her mother was…normal. Her mom looked around her mid 30's; long wavy strawberry red hair; tall, slim; and aqua eyes. She walks over to Yuki; staring at him. She places her hands on her hips, and then sighs. _I wish Leina told me this sooner, instead of making me wait! Well, let's hear the story!_

"Hello, I'm Kathy Smith, Leina's mother, and you are?" she replied smiling kindly at Yuki.

Yuki slightly grins and replied calmly, "Hi, my names, Yuki Sohma…" He ended slightly laughing. Kathy raised an eyebrow, but looked at Leina, and then sighed again.

"Okay, so how did you meet Mr. Sohma, Leina?" she replied crossing her arms across her chest; waiting for an explanation. Leina sighed…she was praying her mom would believe that Yuki came from another world! _Boy this is gotta be a long story!_

* * *

**Yunkyon-chan: Yay! Another chapter complete! **

**Yuki: Yay you...Can I go now!**

**Yunkyon-chan: How many times must I tell you! The answer is still, NO!**

**Yuki: Please?**

**Yunkyon-chan: No. Ignore Yuki everyone, he wants to leave, but of course he can't. Well I'm glad to know people are enjoying my stories! You people rule! Well you all now the drill, review and Yuki and I will see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	4. New member of the family

**Yunkyon-chan: So happy that most are enjoying this story! My friends at school are enjoying the story as well! Please continue to review, I read every single review; and some criticism is welcome! **

**Yuki: Bad idea…Some can be so cruel…**

**Yunkyon-chan: Hey! I'm an artist, and I get criticism all the time! So I can handle some useful criticism for my story!**

**Yuki: Sighs I warned you…don't come crying to me when you receive some bad reviews.**

**Yunkyon-chan: Whatever. Read and Review! Oh Yeah! Don't own Furuba characters but I own the plot, Leina, and Kathy! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- New member of the family**

"So, Yuki…You're from another world?" Kathy replied rubbing her chin after hearing his story.

"Yes, and I hope you won't kick me out! But, I'll leave if you want me to…" He replied softly walking towards the side door. Kathy smiles…

"No, you can stay, as long as you follow my rules." She replied sweetly. Leina smiles, she knew her mother wasn't that cruel. _Mom, I'm so glad Yuki gets to stay! To send such a handsome, tall, lean, and-WHAT! What I'm I thinking! Boys may be cute and all, but are nothing but stuck up jerks! There all the same! Stupid Josh! He breaks up with me, expecting to heal overnight! Cause he was with another girl, THREE DAYS LATER! Leina calm down! That's ancient history! Focus on the present, not the past! _She walks out of the room, heading upstairs. She opens and closes her bedroom door; sliding down, back against the door. She pulls her legs to her chest, crying softly. _I don't want to be hurt again…My heart won't heal a second time…_

* * *

Yuki sees Leina leave, but doesn't follow. He needed to know the house rules… "You're not allowed in Leina or my room; and just be yourself…" Kathy smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, for your kindness." He replied softly slightly bowing. She grins, Yuki wasn't bad for his age…She too saw Leina leave, and decided to check on her. She walked out of Yuki's room, heading for her daughter's room. She gently knocks on her door.

"Leina, what's wrong? Can I come in?" Kathy replied softly.

"Yeah, just a sec…" Leina replied wiping her tears away.

* * *

Yuki sighs, throwing another shirt on his bed…Leina was right…all these clothes were too big! _I guess I'll take her offer then…I wonder why she left all of a sudden…Did I say, or do something to offend her! She is pretty cute; when she's not mad…_He shakes his head. _What I'm thinking! I just met her, damn it! Besides, she probably doesn't like me, that way! _He starts to put the clothes away, when a photograph caught his attention. He picks it up, looking at it. Five people are in the photo; a man, woman, two boys and a little girl. _Huh, I can tell the woman is Miss, Smith; and the little girl is Leina…Is that her father and two brothers! They must be…Leina has a little of both her parents and some of her brother's features…I'll ask about this later…_He places on the dresser. He heard someone crying, he walks up the staircase, and then hides.

Kathy was closing Leina's door, going into her own, wiping her eyes dry. He bit his lip, he wasn't allowed to enter Leina's room, but…He wanted to know what was wrong, with the little flower. He took a deep breath, and slowly knocked on Leina's door.

"Who is it?" Leina muttered.

"Yuki…" He replied softly.

"What do you want?" She replied opening the door. She walks out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"You looked a little down, and I thought…I…I could help…" He replied shyly slightly smiling. She smiles, but looked away. She really didn't want to tell a stranger, her secrets…But for some strange reason, she wanted to be in his arms, feel the warmth of his body against her's, feel his strong arms hold her tight. To hear soothing words come from his lips, feel his hand comb through her long soft locks. Feel his cheek slightly leaning against her forehead, feel his lips brush feather kisses against her temple; she shakes her head. She tried love once…And didn't want to feel her heart ripped out, and shatter into a million pieces…again.

Yuki suddenly had the strongest urges to just take her in his arms. To hold her tight, soothe her with kind words, comb through her long silky dirty blonde locks. Lean against her forehead, place feather kisses along her temple…_Why? Why do I feel a connection starting to form? Linking our hearts together…_ He shook the idea aside. "Um…I don't mean to pry, but could you tell me…what happen?" He replied softly; blush creeping up on his cheeks. She had second thoughts…

_I don't care! He just wants me, to obtain something, or someone else…Well, that's not gonna happen! I won't fall for the same trick twice! _She turns and looks Yuki in the eye…Anger, and mistrusting running deep in the hazel colored depths. He was wide-eyed, and backing up, as she step closer. She points her index finger at him. "L-L-L-Leina?" He stuttered scared of the glare, she was shooting at him.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull…but if you think I'll melt, at your smooth talk and good looks…well you're dead wrong. I'm smarter than you think!" She fumed turning around, opening and closing her door behind her. He stood dumbstruck…What was that all about! One minute, she was smiling; the next she was wearing an 'I'm-mad-as-hell' expression! _I'll let her have her space, before confronting her again…_He thought walking to his room. He ran his hands through his dark-metallic hair, sighing. He sees his school bag, and decides to look through it…

* * *

He found a mistreated letter. It was tan-brown, folded; ends all cut up…His name, written in blood-red ink…_well might as well read it, nothing better to do at the moment…_He flips it over, a wax sticker of the Chinese zodiac rat was sealing the letter close. He opens it and reads it…

_Dear Yuki Sohma,_

_You are no longer cursed by the rat! Wishing for a normal teenage life…well it worked. Your curse however, has fallen on someone else's shoulders. Since you are in a new world, the person who you came in physical contact with first; they now have your curse, well part of it... For example, if this person was a female, you could hug her, and she stays human, instead of transforming into a nezumi…And you will soon meet the zodiac members of that world, one by one…Beware! Your 'god' will appear soon! Keep the new Chinese nezumi away from him…He will try to corrupt the nezumi first…Protect the nezumi and the others…They rest in your hands, protect them._

He shakes his head, and sighed…_the nezumi is Leina, and she isn't exactly friendly with me…And meeting the others, one by one…_

**Yunkyon-chan: Yay! Chapter 3 is finally done!**

**Yuki: WHY! Why, must you torture me so?**

**Yunkyon-chan:** Evil grin** you're fun to mess with and I have nothing better to do…except write and draw!**

**Yuki: O.o Tell me whose showing up next!**

**Yunkyon-chan: No! You'll ruin the surprise for the readers! Yes! I decided to put-** Oh crap** FORGET! FORGET! See ya, later!**

**Yuki: Wait a minute! Who's showing up next! TELL ME, NOW!** Runs after author

**Yunkyon-chan: **Distance** NO!** runs by being chase by Yuki **Review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Akito Sohma

**Yunkyon-chan: Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy with homework, and writer's block doesn't help either. Please read and review my other story 'A Chance Encounter'! I know it's short at first, but it is better, and the chapters get longer! It's rated M for future chapters, and Lady Eos told me it could use some work. So I took her advice and rewrote it! **

**Yuki: You're supposed to be talking about this story! And what's with Akito's name being the title of this chapter! **

**Yunkyon-chan: Nope! I'm not tellin! You'll just have to read and find out! And I just want people to know I have another good Furuba story! **

**Yuki: Yeah, but seriously, WHY IS AKITO IN THE STORY! TELL ME, NOW! **

**Yunkyon-chan: Yell all you want, I'm still not telling…And chapters with Akito in them are for LADY EOS! This is for putting my character in 'Fox Fire'! THANK YOU!**

**Yuki: You're ignoring me, aren't you?**

**Yunkyon-chan: Yup.**

**Yuki: I hate you…**

**Yunkyon-chan: Whatever. Don't own Akito or Yuki. But own the plot, Leina, Eos, and Kathy. And the future characters that will make an appearance soon! Oh, and I will only have Yuki and Akito in this story. The other Furuba characters will not take a role in this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Akito Sohma**

He was on the porch of his house, sitting as he gazed at the beautiful sunny sky. A white bird flew and landed gracefully on his hand. He was in mere thought. _Why must I die? I wish I didn't have to die so young. Live a long life, with someone…Ha! Like that'll ever happen…_He looks down from the sky and sees a portal…_Where the hell did that come from…Well I guess I'll see where it goes, better than wasting away here…_Akito thought as he changed into a black shirt, and pants. He walks through the portal…

* * *

A girl, about the age of eighteen was arriving home. She had very short tan colored hair; glasses hiding, crystal blue eyes; tall and slim; she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, indigo blue jeans, and aqua colored sandals. As soon as she made it to her room, she started to feel dizzy. _Oh no, not again! Why do I always get sick on a Friday! I can never do anything when this happens…oh, so warm, I'm gotta faint…_She collapsed onto the carpeted floor, falling into a deep sleep. 

A portal appears behind her, a young man dressed in a black shirt and pants; walks out of the portal. The portal disappears, and Akito (**dun, dun…dun!)** looks around. He noticed the girl on the floor, and he rushes to her side.

**Yunkyon-chan: Akito, being NICE! OMG! Run away!**

**Yuki: Grabs her collar don't run, you need to continue! Don't worry; you're not the only one who's freaked out; by Akito's kindness…**

**Yunkyon-chan: Glomps Yuki Yay! I'm not alone! I'll continue Yuki-kun! X3 **

**Yuki: Pats her shoulder Good. Now, please…continue.**

_Why do I care about this girl! She seems to be running a high fever…_After feeling her forehead; he picks her up, and spots a bed. He places her there, and looks at her…He pulls her glasses off, placing them on the nightstand. He than brushes a strand of hair out of her closed eyes. Her eyes flutter open, revealing crystal blue eyes. She sees Akito, and spoke weakly… "Hello…My name is…Eos…who are you, kind sir?" Akito was speechless…Eos just called him a, 'KIND SIR'! He snapped out of his daze, and spoke.

"Hello, Eos. Sohma, Akito. It's a pleasure, to meet you…" He bowed. "And thank you, for your kind words." He stands and looks at Eos. She blushes; Akito seemed to have formed a connection, to her heart. She sits up, only to have a coughing frenzy happen…Akito looking like a lost puppy, just stood there…Confusion written in his indigo eyes. Upon instinct, he starts to rub her back, calming her down. She looks up at the 'god' and smiles.

"Thank you, Akito-sama…" She falls asleep, without worry. He felt his heart skip a beat. He felt a connection to her heart, linking with his. And for once, he smiles…

**Yunkyon-chan: Whoa! I did that! Okay, people! Akito had to be in my story! I needed a bad guy! Even though, he doesn't appear to be evil, in this chapter…**

**Yuki: Still, not bad with the twist! Akito is nice, to everyone…right?**

**Yunkyon-chan: ……….**

**Yuki: 'Shakes Author' RIGHT!**

**Yunkyon-chan: …no comment. And STOP shaking me! 'Yuki stops' Thank you! I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! I will be posting the next one, when some people start reviewing! And please look at 'A chance Encounter'! I'll update that one as well! As soon as I see some reviews! Oh, and the chapters will switch from Yuki to Akito! 'looks around' See Ya! 'runs off, with Yuki following'**


	6. I'm What?

**Yunkyon-chan: Sorry! I know I haven't been posting! Well, here's a deal, how about one review per chapter, and I'll continue! I need the inspiration! And I mean it! I was too soft! So I want a review, and you readers get a chapter! And I'll take as long as I like! Cause I got a life, other than writing… **

**Yuki: That's cold…Why must you make people wait?**

**Yunkyon-chan: I can't help it! Writer's block loves it in my brain, apparently…Sorry, everyone…I had most of this chapter written, but I got stuck…But, hearing a review from little duck, that really helped! So, Thanks little duck! And thanks goes to my best bud, Soramegami! Thanks for the really long humorous review! **

**Yuki: Great…I have two tormentors…Well; at least I'm not starving…**

**Nezu: Yes be very grateful. Well, then again, she isn't that mean…**

**Yuki: Why the hell are you here! You're not supposed to be here yet!**

**Yunkyon-chan: Nezu you're not supposed to be here, yet! Now it's spoiled…oh well! Nezu makes an appearance in this story! Same drill everyone! Don't own Yuki or Akito…But I own Leina, Kathy, Nezu, the plot, and sorry Lady Eos! I'm using Eos with Lady Eos's permission! **

**Yuki: 'shakes head' well enjoy, and review!**

**Chapter 5 – I'm what!**

Yuki somehow convicted Leina to go with him…Well, Kathy did the convicting…

"_Go with Yuki, Leina! He doesn't know where to go! Besides, it will give you two some time to get acquainted with one another…" Kathy said to a very aggravated Leina._

_Yuki looks at Leina than at Kathy, wondering if he should speak, or keep quiet. He kept his mouth shut…_

"_Fine, I'll go! Just don't get any ideas…" Leina replied sourly, glaring at Yuki. _

The two teens were walking to the mall…in silence. Yuki looks at Leina, wondering why she was, so distant and cold. He didn't know why, but felt deeply concerned…_I guess she just doesn't like me, or doesn't like boys, period…_ "Why, are you looking at me? I know I'm cute, but don't stare. It's rude…" Leina replied looking ahead, avoiding his eyes. He looks at her, and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, if I offended you. Could you please tell what's wrong?" She looks at him, and shakes her head no. "Why? All I want is, to see your adorable, sweet smile, not this distant, cold frown…" She looks away, her back facing him. She was covering the blush that rose to her cheeks. _What has gotten into Yuki? He likes my smile! That's nonsense! He's just trying to obtain something through me…_Yuki gently touches a few strands of her hair pushing it behind her ear. He holds one strand, enjoying the smooth, silky material under his fingertips. She turns around, glaring at him. Her glare softens, as his eyes placed a spell on her. Her heart was pounding; she places her hands near her chest. _Why do I feel this way? I…I don't understand…**You're**_ _**cursed. **WHAT! Who said that? **I'm the nezumi of the zodiac…**W-why are you inside my mind? **Well, you know how Yuki came in physical contact with you? **Yeah…**Well his curse has fallen on your shoulders…**_Leina passed out, falling into Yuki's arms. He kneels down, cradling her in his arms. He looks at her…a black shirt, hugging her nicely, denim shorts showing off her long slender legs, and brown slip on shoes adorned her small feet. A strand of hair fell in her face, he brushes it away, and his fingers grazed her rosy lips. He felt heat rise to his cheeks…_Her lips are so soft, and smooth…_He traces her lips with his fingertips. He leans down, slightly wetting his lips; wanting a taste of heaven. He shakes his head. _Baka! Are you outta your mind! Leina would probably kill me if I kissed her now! I hope she's okay, though…Passing out, all of a sudden…I better find a place to lay her down…_He picks her up, bridal style, carrying her to the nearest bench.

* * *

"Huh? Where I'm I?" Leina replied looking around the darkness. 

"Hm, I thought you would pass out, if I told you, you're cursed." A male voice replied. Leina looks at the direction the voice came from. A young man about the age of 20 appears…He has short silver hair that, feathers around his face perfectively; intense aqua eyes; average height, and lean of build. He was wearing white loose fitting pants and a snug sleeve-less white shirt that showed his broad shoulders. Leina's breath was caught in her throat. _What a handsome man…_ "Thank-you my dear, I find you quite cute as well…" The man replied walking towards Leina.

"How…were you the one-?"

"Yes, I'm the nezumi of the zodiac. Nezu, at your service; Leina." He replied politely, as he kissed her hand, she blushes. "Well, I can answer any questions you may have." Nezu looks at her smiling; as he stands up. Leina shakes her head, calming down, and then she spoke…

"So, I'm now cursed by the spirit of the nezumi? Cause Yuki fell on me?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, you have his zodiac curse…transforming." He looks into her hazel eyes, cupping her cheek. "You will transform, into a nezumi, if you're hugged by a non-cursed member of the opposite sex, or if your body comes under a great deal of stress." He gently grabs her hands. "Yuki has to protect you, and the others, or there will be destruction and ruin in this world…" He sighs and then said. "Please, help him…Last time…He…almost…killed…himself…" Leina was shocked, and slightly shaking her head. Nezu closed his eyes as he nodded, saying it was true. She covers her mouth, in shock. _How can someone want to do such a thing? Yuki…Maybe I shouldn't be so cold…If he almost did that…_She nods her head, and said happily…

"Yes! I will! But, there's something I don't understand…Why, can I feel this link connecting my heart with his? Is it because we're…" Nezu smiles fondly and nods. She blushes, and then held her chest. _Yuki worried! I guess this is goodbye…_She looks at Nezu. "You'll be here; right?"

"Yes, but as your conisous, nothing more…" He closes his eyes for a minute, and then replied. "I will be here, just call…" He disappeared, as Leina falls down, asleep.

* * *

Yuki was sitting on the bench with Leina resting on it. Her eyes fluttered open. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, as she sat up. "Oh, good…you're awake." She looks at Yuki. "You scared me! Passing out all of a sudden, and…and…" He cups her cheeks, leaning in closer. Leina could feel heat rise to her cheeks, as Yuki was drawing closer to her. "…and being the most beautiful girl, I've seen in ages…" She looks away, as her blush deepen. She could feel his breathe on her cheek. And then felt his silky lips touch her soft cheek. She turned towards him, a look of shock written on her face. He slightly grins, moving away. _Please, help him…_Ran through her mind, as she stared at Yuki. He slightly tills his head, in confusion. She looks to the ground, her hands pressed against the bench seat. She sighed and closed her eyes, and then opened them. _To help Yuki-kun, I have to be brave and tell him the truth…Should I? I mean he's just a boy, like any other. But, if he needs someone, then I'll be the one! I would never think of killing myself…_She glances at Yuki, and then back at the ground. _He has such white skin, like snow; and he's skinner than normal…Yuki…_she starts to tear up, softly crying. 

Yuki looks at her, confusion in his eyes, as he saw her tear up. _Nezu was right…Yuki…he…he…did…try to…commit…suicide. But, why! Everyone has a reason they exist! Why! WHY! _She beat into his chest, not realizing how close she was. He was dumbstruck; he never had a girl this close before. And personally, he liked it! He shyly snakes his arms around her; one around her waist, and the other around her shoulders; pulling her closer. She gasps as she felt his warmth around her. She looks up at him, and sees a heavenly smile form on his lips. "Thank you, I was never able to hug someone, until this very moment…" He pulls her even closer, holding her protectively. "Now, why are you crying?" He replied softly, wiping her tears.

"I…I…Nezu, told me…" She looks him in the eye. "What, you almost did…" She looks away, placing a closed hand near her lips. He stares at her in shock. _Nezu told her? Oh my god! I hope she doesn't consider me…weird. _She was slightly shaking, scared that Yuki would hate her. _I can feel his eyes on me…I guess he wanted that buried instead, I resurfaced a bad memory._ She looks at Yuki, sympathy written in her hazel eyes. She looks down and then hugs him around the neck. He was confused, why was she still close? Didn't she want to leave? He felt heat rise to his cheeks, as he could feel her chest against his. "You should never think of bad things like that…cause if you're always negative, you'll never be happy…Think, if you weren't here, we wouldn't have ever met…And don't ever change, always be yourself…" She pulls away slowly, looking into his violet eyes. "And I'm sorry…for earlier…I went through something painful, and I didn't want to feel the experience…again…" She looks down, avoiding his eyes. He smiles, and pulls her into an embrace, holding her tight.

People walked by…old couples smiled at the two, girls shot daggers at Leina; boys, wishing they were in Yuki's shoes. The two, paid no mind to everyone else.

**Yunkyon-chan: Oh, so cute! They're in their own little world!**

**Yuki: Did you have sugar?**

**Yunkyon-chan: No. I always spazz when a fluffy moment is present! And I'm proud to make such a kawaii moment!**

**Nezu: Yes, good job! 'Pats authoress head' **

**Yuki: Hey! Why the hell is Nezu here!**

**Yunkyon-chan: Oh, I just thought it would be more interesting, if I put my own character in the author notes! What, are you…jealous?**

**Yuki: Me! Heck no! 'Blushes'**

**Nezu: Oh, you are jealous…the blush proves it all.**

**Yuki: OKAY! I'm jealous! Can we PLEASE CONTINUE? **

**Yunkyon-chan: Okay! Continuing!**

Leina didn't know why, but feeling Yuki hold her tight; made her tingle all over. He then whispers into her ear. "I'm glad; you told me…I understand how you feel…" They pull away slowly looking at one another. She quickly stands up, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. Yuki stands up as well, slightly confused. "Leina, what is it?" She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, then turned around; her back to him. She was hiding the blush that rose to her cheeks. She calms down, and then turned around gently grabbing his hand. Then started to head towards a clothes shop. This boy was in real need for a makeover!

* * *

"Whoa, you're right! He is quite a catch! He's taken! Aw, man! Cause he's a real looker alright!" Yuki and Leina heard whispers around females, as they walked along. "Maybe not, the two aren't holding hands!" Yuki heard this and immediately takes hold of Leina's hand, causing her to blush. "Yu-" "Shh…just play along. If I came here, alone…I would be surrounded by all these females…plus, I don't mind holding your hand. That's enough to send them packing…" He whispered; she chuckled softly. She then had a better idea. She snakes her hands around his arm, lightly resting her head against his arm. She heard the required noises, and smiled. Yuki blushes, and then smiled, happy to see her adorable smile, once again… 

**Yunkyon-chan: Aw! So, cute! I'm glad I decided to end the chapter here! Next chapter, Leina and Yuki go clothes shopping! What will he do, when he doesn't have Leina to protect him from the fan girls?**

**Yuki: Why? Why, do you do this? I'm already confused with Leina's actions, but no! You have to have fan girls, WHY! **

**Yunkyon-chan: Cause he wished he didn't have the curse, and then wished for no fan club! But, it wouldn't be as funny, without some fan girls!**

**Nezu: Makes sense…And I like the fact I'm Leina's conscious! Fun for the spirit of the nezumi! **

**Yuki: Oh, sure…I have the fan girls after me and Leina's out of my reach? **

**Yunkyon-chan: Yup.**

**Yuki: I hate you.**

**Yunkyon-chan: Calm down, Prince. It'll turn around! I just couldn't resist putting in a fan club! Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I bet some are saying, "More, give me more!" This will happen, as soon as I see some reviews! No reviews, no new chapters!**

**Nezu: Oh, that's good. **

**Yuki: 'sigh' please review! So this story will come to an end!**

**All: Bye-bye! **


	7. Why do I have fangirls?

**Yun-chan: Same drill everyone! Don't own Yuki or Akito…But I own Leina, Kathy, Nezu, the plot, and sorry Lady Eos! I'm using Eos with Lady Eos's permission! **

**Yuki: Yay. She's finally continues!**

**Yun-chan: Yes, now shut up. I have to write! Oh, and the bold thoughts, are for when Nezu is talking with Leina!**

**Chapter 6- Why do I have fan girls!**

Finally, they make it to a clothes shop.

"Okay, go into the fitting room." Leina pushes Yuki into one of the rooms. "What size shirt, pants? I'll pick some for you to try on." She asked, waiting for an answer.

"What? Why can't I choose?" Yuki replied turning around, facing her. She shakes her head, and then said calmly.

"If you walked out there by yourself, you'd be attacked by the fan girls…right? Isn't that what you told me?" She then turns around walking out. He sighs.

_She's right…I wouldn't last if I wasn't with her…I'll go along. _He thought sitting on the bench, waiting for her to return.

* * *

_Yeah, this looks good, and oh, this too! _Leina thought as she was looking around. _**You're happy…**Yeah, because I'm needed…And hearing what Yuki almost did, frightens me…Thanks for telling me what size Yuki is…**No Prob. Besides, I want to see him look happy…it's been awhile since he was happy…**Yeah; I hope he likes what I chose! _She thought, ending the mind conversation with Nezu. She had three different dress shirts, five pairs of jeans, and six t-shirts. She already bought a package of boxers for him, knowing his waist size helped. She makes her way to the fitting room.

* * *

Yuki had a couple of reasons, why he stayed in the fitting room. One, waiting for Leina; two, the female employees were drooling over him, and he knew Leina was his ticket for protection from them. He sighs; he could hear the female employees right outside the fitting room, waiting for him.

"He's soo cute!"

"Yeah, he is…I hope he's single."

He then heard footsteps, approaching his door. He backed up against the wall, protecting himself; ready for the fan girls. He heard a knock and then…

"Yuki, are you okay?" It was Leina. _Leina…Thank you…_He thought with a sigh. He gets up, opening the door. Seeing her stand there, clothes in her hands; he smiles. Leina tills her head slightly, confusion written on her face.

_Why is he smiling? All I did was come back here, and bring him some clothes to try on…_She tries to hand him the stack of clothes, but gets pulled into an embrace, instead. She blushes, from the physical contact; she was receiving.

"Y-yuki-kun…" She whispered, relaxing in his embrace.

_Leina…_He thought with a sigh, gently giving her a squeeze. She then came to her senses, and then pulled away.

"Sorry, but I want to see how these fit." She replied holding out the clothes. He softly chuckles, and then smiled.

"Okay, but first…" He pulls her close, and whispers, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Sure, but you have to close your eyes…" She whispered, an idea coming to mind. He did what she said, and waited to feel her smooth rosy lips against his. Instead of his lips, she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. He opens his eyes, wondering what just happened.

"Just try the clothes on…" She pulls away, and walks out, closing the door. She feels warmth flow through her chest. She places a hand on her chest, going into thought. _Was he really expecting me, to KISS him! Whoa, where'd this feeling come from, all of a sudden! Oh, boy…_

* * *

_BAKA! Expecting her to kiss me! Next time, I'll just kiss her! Oh, how I love feeling her warmth around me! I know she likes me as well, just by the warmth that's flowing through my chest. _Yuki thought as he was unbuttoning his shirt. He looks at the stack of shirts and pants that Leina picked out. He smiles, while he took off his white uniform shirt. He takes the first shirt off the stack, and looks at it. It was a black dress shirt. He slips it on, looking at himself in the mirror; he unbuttons the top three buttons. Looking at himself, he nods in approval at the new look. He steps out of the dressing room, stopping in front of Leina.

"Well, what do ya think?" He asked, with a smile.

She squeaks out, "You look good…" before she could stop herself. He smiles inwardly, knowing he ruffled her feathers. He became aware of all the deep sighing in the background, coming from the female employees; as they waited to get a glimpse of him.

**Yun-chan: So happy to be continuing this story!**

**Yuki: Yes, I was wondering when you'd continue…**

**Yun-chan: Well, since I'm out of school, I can write without fail!**

**Yuki: Okay… (Pokes Yun-chan) continue the story.**

Yuki blushes in embarrassment, realizing he had the same affect on women in this world, as his own. Leina could feel Yuki's discomfort, she decides to interfere.

In a tone of authority Leina says, "Okay ladies, show's over! Get back to work!" The women leave in a huff.

"Who does she think she is?" One muttered to another.

"Party pooper!" Another muttered under her breath.

Yuki stands in awe, as Leina stands in thought. _Does he get this reaction from all the women he encounters? What a pain…_She thought in exasperation.

_Wow, she stood up for me…No one has ever done that for me…_He thought with tears pricking behind his eyes. He suddenly walks up behind her, and pulls her into an embrace. She slightly jumps from the sudden contact, but relaxes when that, feeling of warmth invades her once again; knowing it was right.

_I know it's too soon to tell her, but my heart is showing me its right; along with this warm feeling of well being. _He thought as he still embraced her.

_Why does it feel so right to be in his arms? I should pull away, but this feels so right…OK BRAIN! TAKE OVER! Stop following the heart! But…MAN! This feels soooo good! _She thought as she pulled away from Yuki.

**Yun-chan: Aww, Leina's starting to care.**

**Yuki: Of course! She is your character, isn't she?**

**Yun-chan: Yeah, but it's gonna be a while before she does anything…**

**Yuki: …**

**Yun-chan: (whacks him with a Yuki plushie) Stop thinking dirty thoughts, you PERVERT!**

_No! NOT YET! Damn it! She's realizing the position she's in…okay…_Yuki thought, reluctantly letting her go.

"Okay, well…since all of them fit, lets purchase then…" She replied, trying to change the subject. Yuki nodded and went to change. He came out, but left his tie off, and left the top three buttons undone. Yuki takes hold of Leina's hand, and they walk out with their purchases. Hearing his stomach rumble, Leina suggests they get something to eat.

* * *

"I know this sounds cliché, but…do you like Chinese food? ...it's my favorite…" She replied shyly. Yuki smiles, and said,

"Sure, that sounds good." He gently pulls her to one of the venders. Enjoying their meal, Yuki suddenly has a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _He's here…_He quickly scanned the area, and then calmed down; when he failed to spot him. _Okay…he's not here, but why now! Oh, can't let Leina worry! _Trying to cover up, he forces a smile.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" She replied, knowing something was bothering him.

"Nothing's wrong…don't worry." He replied, eating a piece of sesame chicken.

_Something's troubling him, but he'll tell me when he's ready…But, something's definitely not right, but we'll find out, won't we?_

**

* * *

**

**Yun-chan: Another chapter done! Big thanks to my momma for giving me ideas along the way!**

**Yuki: Well you all know the drill! Tell her what ya think in a review! Or she will never continue…**

**Both: See ya, in the next chapter! Review!**


End file.
